They Have Such History
by lightatmidnight
Summary: Piper sits after her quest, reflecting on how different she is now, when Annabeth joins her, and Piper learns a bit about Percy and Annabeth. And maybe a little bit about the future of her and Jason.  Heroes of Olympus  SPOILERS


SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER

* * *

Piper POV:

I sat down by the giant pine tree that looked over the entire of Camp Half-Blood, overwhelmed by how much had happened to me in the past few days. Just a week ago, I'd been worried about people staring at me and how I was going to get my dad's attention.

Now, I'd found out I was Aphrodite's daughter, my boyfriend Jason wasn't exactly my boyfriend, and we'd delayed Gaea's return to power. I almost chuckled thinking about my earlier petty troubles. Hell, a week ago, I hadn't believed Greek Gods had existed. Now, I not only knew how to charmspeak, but I'd kicked the charmspeaking devil, Drew out of monarchy in the Aphrodite Cabin. I couldn't believe it. I still felt like me, but it was like I was a new me. I had never felt like this in the past.

"Unbelievable huh?" I heard a girl's voice say over my shoulder. I turned, surprised to see Annabeth leaning against the pine tree, her arms crossed, her expression guarded as usual. I found a girl more paranoid than I am about talking to people I'm not close to. The world has ended. (Note the sarcasm, in case it isn't your first language like me.)

"What's unbelievable?" I asked. Despite my previous thoughts, I liked Annabeth. She was a lot like me. She had lost her boyfriend, she was clever, she was funny, and she seemed like a smart older sister type. Even if her stormy gray eyes scared me a little bit. She had one long silver streak running down her lengthy wavy blonde hair. Only one. I looked at it quizzically for a second, but didn't leave my eyes on it too long, for fear she'd guess what I was thinking.

She shrugged. "Your quest."

"I guess," I replied, uncertain where this was going. "How'd you know where to find me?'

Annabeth smiled. "This is where I came after my first quest." It left me wondering. She knew lots of things about me, but I barely knew about her. I knew she was missing a boyfriend, and that was about it. What else? I knew she was uptight to people she didn't know. She could get violent. She cared. Those were basic.

"Really?"

She nodded. "I waited a long time for that quest," she said wistfully, as if lost in memories.

I tentatively asked, "Why?"

Her eyes darkened, and I immediately regretted asking the question, instead staring at the small braids in my hair.

To my surprise, Annabeth took a deep breath and said,"It was hard to get a quest back when I was twelve. Very hard. But I'd been at this camp since I was around eight, and I wanted to see the world. Chiron wouldn't let me. So I badgered him about it until he said I wouldn't get a quest until someone special came to camp."

I was quiet, letting her speak, although I had a feeling I knew who it was.

"I waited for four years, not knowing who he or she was. Then, one night, I was talking to Chiron, and a kid outside defeated a monster right outside our door, the one who guarded the Labyrinth, and collapsed right on the front porch. I got my quest from that boy."

"Who was it?" I found myself asking out of curiosity.

"Percy," she sighed, closing her eyes. She fingered a small bead on her necklace, an emerald colored one with a trident on it. I felt surprised. Every time I'd seen Annabeth, she was dressed in battle armor, and she looked fierce and unbendable. Now, I realized she was just as vulnerable as anyone else. Dressed in jeans and a camp t-shirt with the necklace of beads, she looked- normal.

I didn't push the subject, instead choosing to say, "We'll find him."

"Maybe it'll be too late," she whispered to herself. I don't think I was supposed to hear that, so I pretended not to. I looked out to see Drew and Jason standing by the dining pavilion chatting.

I realized of all the time I'd heard of Percy, I'd never actually seen a picture other than the small one hanging in the Big House. "Hey Annabeth?" I asked.

She looked up at me, her gray eyes staring into me again. I immediately felt uncomfortable. "Yeah?" she asked finally.

"I've never actually seen Percy," I said sheepishly. "Like, what he looks like."

Her eyes widened as she figured out what I meant. "Oh, here, I have a picture," she said, reaching into the back pocket of her pants and pulling out a cellphone.

I took it, looking through the pictures. At first, the pictures of Percy were like when he was twelve. He had messy black hair and green eyes that flickered like he was laughing at you. Then, as I scrolled through, his hair got a streak in it, the same streak as Annabeth's. "I love a good romance," I could almost hear my mother whisper in my ear.

"What's the streak for?" I whispered, forgetting Annabeth was looking as well.

"We held up the sky," she said.

I paused. "What?"

"I held up the sky for an hour, and he held up the sky as well. Surely you've heard of the myth," Annabeth said frowning at me. "You know, Atlas, forever cursed to hold the sky."

I widened my eyes. Percy and Annabeth had held up the sky. What else had they done? It made my achievements pale in comparison. "Oh," I managed to say.

Annabeth smiled sadly, and uncomfortable, I looked back at the cellphone screen to see a shot that was taken recently. It was a picture of Annabeth and Percy sitting by the lake. Percy looked pretty handsome, and the type I would probably like had I not known that a.) he was taken by Annabeth and b.) I liked Jason.

Annabeth and Percy had so much of a history. I felt sorry for Annabeth. She must've been destroyed by the fact knowing that he had forgotten many of his most precious memories. Including her. I certainly knew how that felt. I knew that

I looked out on the horizon, and saw Jason and Drew standing by the amphitheater chatting. Drew kept flipping her hair, and Jason looked entranced by it.

The compassion I felt for Annabeth was replaced by jealousy from the image. Would Drew not stop to seize things I liked? Annabeth followed my gaze and saw where I was looking.

"Oh don't worry about that. Charmspeaking doesn't work if the guy already likes someone," Annabeth said dismissively.

I had a million questions about that. "You're saying Jason likes me?"

She smiled. "It's pretty obvious."

But I withdrew from that question by asking my second burning question of the day. "How would you know that?"

I expected her answer to be something like, "read in a book," or, "heard about it," or something like that. Instead, Annabeth looked like she was about to crack up.

"Because she tried it on Percy."

I will never cease to be amazed by how much of a history those two have together. All I know is, we're going to find Percy. We'll travel to that Roman Camp, and we will find him. We will. And maybe my dad will finally call and set up something for the two us himself.

* * *

A/N: DUDE I READ THE LOST HERO AND IT IS SO EPICCCC! =D =D =D For those of you who read this and haven't read the book yet, sorry I basically ruined it for you. But fans of my fanfiction, The Last Olympian Different POV's, I'm sorry I haven't updated. It's just that my friend Annie has borrowed my book and now I can't type different POV's. But it's coming...it's coming...I'm going to NYC next week for a school trip, and I'll give an applause to the Empire State Building. Anyways, drop a review, tell me what you thought. Lots of Love-Catherine


End file.
